Love is unreasonable
by ValkyrieCaine
Summary: I gasped as the truth dawned on me. He was the wolf. He had gone back to staring at me now. Like he had never seen something like me before. His expression mirrored my feelings. I didn’t know who he was – what he was – but I knew I wanted to know every
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I gave my copies of eclipse _and _twilight to someone over the holidays so I can't write the scenes I had planned from other characters' points of view right now. So I'm writing this._

_Edit: Okay, I didn't realise this story was so confusing, but well, that's probably just because I wrote it myself... So, I'll explain: 1. Bella is _not_ a vampire yet. 2. Yes, it's her wedding (or shortly before it) and she's near the river behind Edward's house. 3. This is kind of a preface - it happens later in the story. Chapter 2 is the beginning and happens about a month after Jacob leaves at the end of Eclipse. And 4. Jacob _does_ imprint on a vampire in Chapter 2, more will be explained in the next chapter. But at the moment when it happens, Jacob doesn't really understand what's going on himself!_

_Hope I could make things clearer!_

„Bells?"

The soft, familiar voice came from behind me. I spun around, stumbling over the hem of my flowing white dress – naturally. Sometimes it felt like stumbling over things was my biggest talent.

Two large, russet hands caught me before I could fall into the soft grass beside the river bank And spoil the elaborate gown – Alice's pride and joy. I gasped. Next thing I knew, I was staring up at Jacob's troubled face.

"Jake, I…" My voice sounded feeble, weak with surprise and relief… _He's__alright, he's alright, he's alright_... was all my numb brain was capable of thinking. Then I threw myself into his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Jacob, what happened? You left… I didn't know… and now…"

He patted my back. Like a friend. Like the all-important confessions, that could yet change nothing, had never happened; like his love had never happened. It felt right again.

"Bella," he said. "I've imprinted…"

"Jake… wow… I don't know what to say… I mean, that's great… I'm so happy for you…!" I was infinitely relieved to feel that I really meant it.

He sighed. "…on a vampire…" he continued.

I cringed. Then I stared.

For a moment, I expected him to laugh and shout "April Fool!" or something like that. Then I remembered that it wasn't April Fools' Day. It was the 17th August, it was my wedding and the boy I'd cried over secretly so many times (I _had _kept my promise that Edward would never _see_ me shed a tear for Jacob Black again) had reappeared after a month-long absence to tell me he had imprintedon a vampire.

"Oh…"I said, sounding completely dense. "Maybe you should have stuck with me after all…"

_Hope you like it. If you do, I might write some more chapters about Jacob and the (still nameless) vampire... If you don't, or if you think it's better the way it is, I'll keep it as a one-shot. Also (if you want me to continue) if you have any ideas what the vampire's name could be, please give me your suggestion - I'm rotten at thinking up names... _


	2. Chapter 2

_So... I continued. Imagine the Bella's pov thing at the beginnng as a sort of prologue. This is like the beginning of the story and from Jacob's pov. It happens about a month or something after he left._

_Oh yeah the thing about Jacob always thinkingof Bella as vampire: As I said, she's not really one, Jacob just knows that she'll be turned into one soon and the red eyes are just something he saw with the newborns of Victoria's army, so he imagines her like that..._

I stared up at the stars, trying vainly to fall asleep. For a while it had worked well, not thinking about _her_ as much, not feeling the pain as strongly. I had even managed to block out the voices of the pack: once in a while, there was some echo of a strange thought in my head but otherwise, I was alone. 

After a while, though, my mind and my feelings had started to adjust to my wolf body – you know, when you're really cold and suddenly you step into lukewarm water? At first it seems incredibly hot, doesn't it? But after a while, when your body warms up, it starts to feel colder and colder. Well, that's what it was like for me: at the beginning it had been a huge relief, living as an instinct-driven creature with a mind too simple to sense the full impact of the pain, but now… I doubted it would make much difference if I phased back into a human now. 

I had no intention of going back, though. I didn't miss my old life – well, I missed parts, specific people – one person in particular…

And there it was again, the pain; triggered by the tiniest thought about _her_… I couldn't bear it if I lost _her_ forever. The worst thing was that I couldn't even remember her in peace: All my thoughts featured a pale, unnaturally beautiful girl – a girl with piercing crimson irises. My dreams were the only place where I could find _my_ Bella.

I stared over at the remains of my dinner: two wild rabbits. Sometimes I was disgusted with myself for hunting – living – like a wild bloodsucker, but then… I had known that I couldn't expect Emily-style meals here in the forest and, for the wolf that I was now, hunting smaller creatures was perfectly natural. 

I was lying there, in the clearing, desperately trying to find sleep, when she first stepped into my life.

It was the smell that I noticed first, even before my ears could pick up the faint rustling of leaves on the forest floor, inaudible to normal humans. The stench hit my face with a gust of wind, sickly sweet and unbearable, stinging in my oversensitive nose. I tensed and growled quietly, edging forward. Vampire. The last thing I needed now.

_On the other hand, _I thought to myself, _it might cheer me up a bit to pick a fight with a bloodsucker. _It was alone; I could finish it off easily. Might take my mind off other things, things I didn't want to think about. I readied myself to spring, breathing flatly against the disgusting smell.

The vampire emerged from the thicket.

And suddenly the stench was gone – everything was gone, everything except the pale, beautiful face, the deep, dark eyes locked into mine. I was drowning in those eyes, they were too beautiful, they were pulling me in and I couldn't resurface. And I didn't care that I was supposed to hate her, to kill her; I didn't care that she was my mortal enemy, didn't care that I was meant to look away in disgust. I didn't care about anything anymore, because she 

was there, and as long as she held me with her eyes, everything was okay. I didn't know her but I knew I couldn't bear it if she left now.

I began to realise what was happening, of course; a small part of my brain that refused to let go of reason told me that this was very, very wrong. Because she was a vampire. And you weren't supposed to imprint on vampires.

So I tried to fight – but not for long. I didn't have the strength, or the will to fight. I surrendered – surrendered my instinct, my common sense and all reason – and let myself be pulled further into her irresistible eyes...

_Hope you liked it! Review, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_The 2nd chapter (finally!). I decided to write it from the vampire's pov, so you'll have to wait some more for the promised explanations ) Hope you like it..._

"Why can't you be normal?"

"You're endangering us all!"

"Just go, Catherine. Go."

The forest raced past me as I ran away from them and their words. Away from the existence I had managed to build up after being rejected so many times. I had thought they wanted me.

But I couldn't even blame them for sending me away.

Because I _couldn't _be normal.

I _was_ endangering the people who were – no, who _had been _– my coven, my family.

And it was better for everyone if I left.

I had long ago lost track of where I was but I was mostly going north and it was getting colder and foggier all the time – not that it made a difference to my body, a body as hard and cold as granite.

So I ran, without knowing where I was heading, yet unable to go back. I knew I was getting hungry, but I felt no burning thirst inside my throat. I hadn't crossed any creature that I could feed on and I didn't bother to go looking for one.

Occasionally I crossed a trail; but whether it was the scent of a human or an animal, I didn't know. I didn't care. It all smelled the same to me right now. Bad. Wrong.

Then, suddenly I caught the scent of something else, something unfamiliar. It smelled terrible, of course, but in a different way. And, inexplicably, it made me slow down.

I felt a mad desire to follow the trail, to find out what was waiting at its end. I wanted to meet the something else that belonged to the scent. Face to face, no matter what it was. Because I knew it wasn't like anything I had ever seen before.

I wanted an adventure.

So I followed.

The trail led me east, into deeper forest, the unfamiliar smell always getting stronger. After a while, I found the blood of a wild rabbit spilled on the earthy ground and wondered again what might be waiting for me.

I heard a faint growl somewhere nearby.

It all happened quite suddenly then: One moment, I was running through the dense trees; the next, I was standing in a large clearing under a night sky covered in angry grey clouds. A storm was brewing.

The earth under my feet was covered in twigs and pine needles and on the other side of the open space, over the carcasses of two brown rabbits, stood an enormous wolf.

Just that it wasn't a normal wolf; it couldn't be: its warm dark eyes were too bright, too knowledgeable for those of a mere animal.

Its scent, too, was not at all wolfish. Though I thought I noticed some of the earthy, forest smell that is characteristic for wolves, hidden there, somewhere, under something else, something stronger...

And it didn't make any move to attack. It didn't even turn to flee.

It just stood there, staring at me.

I didn't understand the expression in its big dark eyes. I didn't understand what was happening to me. All I knew was that I was completely unable to look away.

I don't know how long we stood there. Just staring, never moving. It seemed like an eternity – and_ I _know what eternity is.

Then, reluctantly it seemed, the wolf turned away. I took one step forward to follow. I didn't know why, didn't know what pulled me towards it but there was _something_.

"No!" I reminded myself sternly. "You're enough of a freak as it is. You can't go following wolves – or whatever that... thing is – into the forest. At least _try _to be like everyone else!"

The wolf disappeared into the trees.

And a moment later, therehewas: a tall, dark-skinned, beautiful boy, his unkempt black hair hanging down to his shoulders, wearing nothing but a pair of shabby cut off pants – and unmistakably human.

Yet, the scent was wrong... I _can _distinguish the scent of human, even if it doesn't have the same effect on me as on normal vampires and this was clearly not the smell of a man.

No, it was the unfamiliar wolfish scent.

I gasped as the truth dawned on me. He _was _the wolf.

He had gone back to staring at me now. Like he had never seen something like me before. His expression mirrored my feelings.

I didn't know who he was – what he was – but I knew I wanted to know everything about him.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Catherine."


End file.
